


take a break (i am on my way)

by 38midis



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bath Sharing, Bathing/Washing, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, bi/mlm + polyam author, but u still get some waylon n miles kisses i swear, miles doesnt know how to cook, this is lisa/waylon centric btw!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/38midis/pseuds/38midis
Summary: Work was always stressful for Waylon, but he has his loving partners there for him at all times. He takes a much-needed break.





	take a break (i am on my way)

He needed this break badly. 

Rain drummed against the windows of his car, still comfortably warm even after turning off the engine; he’d just unceremoniously pulled into the apartment building’s parking lot. Waylon breathed shakily, his exhausted, cervine gaze searching the blurred windows curiously before reaching over to snag the keys and his bag. Hurriedly, he scampered out of the car and locked it with a shrill beep, making haste as he made a bee-line to the entryway, bag and keepsake-burdened keys jangling loudly. He cradled the centre of the bag tentatively to his chest, posture hunched as he shielded it from the worst of the rain. Waylon ducked into the apartment building, huffing pointedly as he struggled towards the elevator and made his way to the third floor, desperately wanting to be in the generously comforting confines of his apartment; especially with his partners. Work had been hectic lately, crowding his schedule unforgivingly, but he finally managed to arrange three days off after a month’s worth of straggling to work jaded. He understood he’d been needed--as surprising as it sounded--so he took the opportunity and half appreciated the paycheck and regret the exhausting hours.

Waylon had arrived at apartment 301, and he fumbled with the lock with generally dexterous hands, finding it awkward with wet keys and a crowded brain. He stepped through, a sigh tugged from his parted lips as he tossed the keys into a ceramic plate by the door. Instantly, he was struck with the comforting familiarity of his home; he could hear the clattering of dishes and incessant humming of the tap water rushing, which was either Lisa making dinner or Miles about to turn on the fire alarm. A smile split across his tired face, tucking strands of mousy hair behind his ear tidily as he padded further into the living space. 

“Home already?” A warm, familiar voice called out from the kitchen, which Waylon recognized as Miles’. 

“Yeah,” Waylon murmured in reply as he stepped into the kitchen after kicking off his shoes, blinking around at the countertops. A box of uncooked pasta sat near a scruffy-looking cookbook, and an assortment of spices and sauce cluttered the space by it. Waylon quirked a brow, but didn’t ask any questions; he was just used to Lisa fixing up dinner, since she had a knack for it and Miles had a knack for setting things on fire -- intentionally and unintentionally. Instead, he fondly smiled at his boyfriend, embracing him affectionately with a generous peck to his cheek. “What’re you making? This looks like a lot..”

“Don’t worry about it,” Miles hummed, flashing a toothy smile down at him,”Lisa’s in the bedroom, you should go see her.”

Waylon nodded, chuckling lightly as Miles gave his cheek a big kiss, nuzzling his jaw before pulling away. He had a feeling in his stomach they had planned something before his arrival, and if they did, he knew he’d appreciate whatever it was. Trotting down the hallway, he attentively rapped his knuckles against the master bedroom door, quietly awaiting a reply. From the inside, he could faintly hear the hum of water running from the bathroom, and he wondered if Lisa was taking a shower. It paused abruptly after he knocked, Waylon curiously straining to listen for footsteps. The door cracked open slightly, and he squeaked a hi to Lisa, her deep-green doe-eyes glimmering out from between the door and the doorframe. A smile cracked across her face, and she swung open the door, bundling him in a big bear-hug and planting an adoring kiss to the cheek.

“Sweetheart,” She cooed lovingly, smile seeming to brighten even more,”How was work?”

“Exhausting. I could complain about my boss for so long, you and Miles both would get just as tired thinking about how much of a--,” Waylon paused, deeply inhaling through his parted lips before continuing softly,”Can we.. talk about this later, maybe? Because..”

“Of course, baby, I know.” She soothed gently, smoothing out his sandy-brown locks of hair sweetly,”C’mon, come with me. I have a surprise for you.”

Waylon didn’t like talking about his troubled boss or awkward work situation too much, but when he did he appreciated how thoughtfully his two partners listened. Gently, he slid his hand into her’s, letting her lead him into the bedroom and toward the bathroom. The bathtub was brimming with sweltry, soapy water, a brilliantly violet and blue bath bomb tinting the waters. Waylon paused, taking a moment to register it all before an involuntary, but not unwelcomed, smile blossomed across his face, face flushing with heat in a flustered manner. Lisa grinned at him with earnest adoration, raising their interlaced hands to press a kiss to his knuckles. Heart melting, he gazed over at her, speaking up in a soft spoken voice,”Are you going to join me..?”

“That’s what I had planned. That okay?” 

Waylon smiled fondly at her, adoration aching in his heart and belly.

“Always.” 

She nodded at him, planting a loving kiss to his soft lips before stepping to the side, undressing. He blinked at her carefully, catching himself before he started staring, and stripped down before tidily piling his clothing atop the cotton-white toiletseat. Lisa had already attentively slid into the foamy, variegated water, her toned legs stretching out before spreading to either side of the tub comfortably. Tentatively, Waylon dipped his toes into the freshly hot water, stepping in and letting the heat blossom through his legs before settling down timidly between Lisa’s legs. Her dark, sun-kissed skinned thighs framed his freckled ones, and he leaned back against her gently, a breath pulled from his slightly-parted lips. He eased up, tension weakening in his muscles, limbs loosening up comfortably as the hot water cradled the duo’s bodies soothingly. Waylon smiled and laughed softly when she peppered his nape and mousy-brown hair with kisses, nuzzling into his medium-small physique. 

Sudsy, prismatic waters that enveloped the space around them teetered to the side with displacement as Lisa meticulously shifted upwards, repositioning herself a bit behind Waylon. Her soft arms encircled his mid-section and embraced him from behind lovingly, resting her forehead in the crook of his neck with her lips gently pressed against his shoulder blade. Waylon let the troublesome stress and worries from earlier in the day melt in his mind, carried to the back to be touched upon in the future when he was ready to face it calmly. He felt mellow and fuzzy, heart fluttering when Lisa tilted her head upright to murmur sweetly against the hypersensitive skin behind his ear. “Feeling better, huh?”

“I love you,” He blurted, freckled face reddening as he registered what he suddenly said. Lisa let out a genuine, soft laugh, one that shook her shoulders and left a vibration in her chest as she smoothed the skin of his upper shoulder blades.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Lisa hummed, smiling against his smooth, freckle-ridden skin,”I love you too. You want me to wash your hair?”

Waylon blinked, his deeply nut-brown gaze flitting to the side thoughtfully before speaking up in an airy tone,”..Uhm, please, that would be nice.” 

“What a sweetheart,” Lisa said matter-of-factly, beaming at him sweetly,”Of course. How could I say no to a ‘please’?” She teased gently, but Waylon knew there was no actual underlying malice to her words. Lisa reached over to grasp a miniature bucket, bright orange with a cerulean floral pattern on it, using her other hand to coax Waylon forwards so he wasn’t resting directly against her chest and in her lap. She ducked it into the vibrantly coloured water, raising it once it grew chock-full. “Tilt your head back, close your eyes.”

Waylon’s eyes fluttered close, anticipating the warm, pacifying rush of water down his scalp and through his mess of sandy-brown hair. It trickled down his nape and freckly back freely, sending a jittery shiver through his body. Lisa mouthed a sorry against shoulder after kissing it, scooping up more water to filter through his hair, continuing this until it was thickened and darkened with water. He vaguely heard the pop of the shampoo-conditioner bottle snapping open, only fully processing it after the chilled, lilac-scented gel was threaded through his hair. Lisa’s dexterous fingers carded through his sudsy hair, foam bubbling between her fingers as she kneaded the soap into his scalp gently. 

She massaged it deeply, inciting a reluctant, whimpery breath from Waylon, who leaned into her generous care, blissed out. Needless to say, Lisa was pretty skilled at washing hair, and he deeply appreciated each time she lovingly catered to his need. The routine scrubbing and kneading eased gradually before she attentively pulled her hands away to fetch the bucket once more to flush out the lathery suds that masked his scalp. Water flooded through the thick locks, loosening it somewhat, Lisa thoroughly carded through and massaged his bed of hair, working out the generous amount of shampoo-conditioner gradually.

He must’ve slightly dozed off or spaced out, finally coming to when Lisa smoothly ran her sudsy hands down his sides and back, pressure in her palms. Waylon sniffled, tilting his head to gaze into Lisa’s dazzling, emerald-green eyes, a smile fixated on her face as she gleamed at him with a sense of devotion and love in her eyes. 

“C’mere, you,” She beckoned playfully, smiling toothily at him as he repositioned himself so he faced her. Lisa cupped his cheek, caressing it gently before tugging him into a wholehearted kiss, lips locking. He could vaguely taste spearmint toothpaste and sugary, caramel-flavoured coffee, Waylon leaning into her sweet lips and softening calmly in her encircling arms. He felt appreciated, and dearly hoped the feeling was mutual. Waylon shifted back after a good deal of kissing, breathing softly as he blinked at her, trying not to smile as he felt stupidly happy.

The water had generally began to cool, lukewarm and borderline “cold”, prompting the duo to tentatively step out from the soapy waters after rinsing with the tangerine-tinged, floral decorated bucket. Waylon fetched a fluffy white towel and cuddled into it with a breathy sigh, smiling when Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck and beckoned him into another loving kiss, all soft lips and light breaths for air. He pressed the towel to her shoulders, patting her down after she nodded with a small, coy smile, the two drying each other off gently. Waylon neatly dressed himself in a pair of black boxer-briefs and one of Miles’ old, slightly-too-big university tshirts, which stopped just below his hips, Lisa donning a tank top and some comfy sweats to lounge in.

Abruptly, the shrill cry of the kitchen smoke alarm thundered through their apartment, and Waylon couldn't suppress his laughter as he heard Miles’ voice distantly snap out Fuck!. He glanced over at Lisa, who rolled her eyes melodramatically, smiling brightly. 

Things were good.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed!!! i think that i have gotten better at characterizing the three of them throughout everything i've written, and i'm positive i'm gonna keep posting more fics involving the three of them ^^" !!!! feedback is greatly appreciated; please share your thoughts on anything you like and anything you'd be interested in seeing in later fics involving these characters :"0 !!!! 
> 
> p.s. im very bisexual for lisa and miles. they r all lgbt btw + black lisa ftw.


End file.
